What If: A Tale of The 4th Year
by KarisTasogare
Summary: At the first event Harry outflew a dragon on his broom. But what if that plan had not worked. what if something had gone wrong? No paring, very slight disturbing scenes


**What If: A Tale Of The 4th Year**

Okay I really shouldn't be starting anything new, not with other stories in progress, but this idea won't leave me a alone, and demands to told. There are many tales of the 4th year, and many have visited how the tournament might be different. But as I read one, I asked myself 'what if', and so this came to be. Definitely not compatible with the canon story, but isn't that want fan-fiction is all about? Just a bit of fun that, as always, has no legal standing or 'rights' in regard to the characters. I make no money from this, but merely play in the owner's sandbox.

**Part One: The Dragon.**

Harry stood just past the arch, looking out at the rocky floor of the arena. Beside and behind him was a curved wall that enclosed the arena floor. Above that stretched seats for what seemed far more people than he had ever seen before, all of them looking down at him. He didn't even need to look, to know that directly above the tunnel sat the judges. This included the headmaster, and he knew they were placed there to get the best possible view of what he might accomplish here. Given that his opponent was a huge black horned and armored beast straight out of some nightmare, odds were all that would be was a pointless and bloody death. Even escaping this place with his life would be beyond lucky. As for the contest, somehow, they had him facing this thing and he was to steal an object from the nest it was guarding. Looked at in the abstract it was overwhelmingly difficult, but, facing the actual truth, he could see it as suicidally stupid and a practical impossibility.

Perhaps if he had come in secret, or been allowed to use his invisibility cloak to sneak in while it was asleep there might have been some chance. But to attempt it while the creature was awake and was aware of him was complete madness. It took all the bravery he had not to turn and run back the way he had come, tournament and penalties be damned. Well that and the knowledge that it would be completely pointless. Bagman had quietly told Harry and the others that, once they passed thru the entrance, it was spelled so they could not exit without the prize. They had then been 'assured' they had no reason to fear, as they would be 'rescued', if they were in any real danger. But now, looking at this monster before him, Harry knew that was clearly a lie, as by even approaching such a creature was to invite ones own death. This all went thru his mind in an instant, then he had no more time to think as he dove behind the rocks, to avoid the blast of flame the monster sent at him. It might just be defending it nest, or venting its rage on him for what had been done to get it here, he didn't know or care. That fire was hot enough even nearby, if it even brushed him he was done for. Curled up at the base of a large bolder, he considered his options. His plan had been to summon his broom. To, as Professor Moody had said, play to his strengths. But now he wondered, assuming that he managed summon it here, if the best thing would be to just get on it and fly for all he was worth. Thereby escaping both this contest and the school as well.

True, this would be seen as cowardly, but so what? They had told him he had no choice but to participate, ignoring the fact he had not submitted an entry. True he didn't know much about wizard law, but surely binding contracts couldn't be so easily made against the wishes of one side. Beyond this, he was only here due to being forced by the use of threats. Mostly of some great penalty if he had refused to honour the contract. But considering this, he now realized that what these actually were had never been made clear. Hermione had even checked the history of the tournament, hoping to find examples but there weren't any. All the books told them, was what 'might' happen, or what was 'assumed' would have occurred. One spoke of 'the coward being labeled and ridiculed', and yet that seemed to happen to Harry anyways, especially recently. An other claimed that breaking the contract would cost the person their magic, making them effectively a squib. But the only down side to that would be being forced to live with his relatives for a few years, and even less if he could find somewhere else to live. One very old one, warned that 'breaking of an oath' would surly result in a horrible and tragic death. But that seemed the sure result of staying and attempting this as well, and Harry suspected that if magic killed him it at least would be quick and painless. No, but given the situation and the possibilities, taking the gamble and risking what ever the punishment might be, seemed better and safer than taking his chances against that monster.

Feeling the rock that sheltered him begin to grow extremely hot he glanced around for a new hiding place and spying what appeared to be a trench he made a dash and all but dived into it. Laying there, trying to control his panic, he also realized why the organizers had kept them from seeing the other champion's attempts. Not from some desire that the later attempts might learn form the earlier ones. No, because by doing so they prevented them from seeing the reality and so deciding to refuse such a stupid task. Harry knew that, seeing his fellow competitors torn apart or blasted by dragon fire, would have had him refusing to do this no matter what the risk. He also realized that they had also been careful not to let any of them see their fellows after they had left the tent. So for all he knew all of them had either been maimed or killed already. What was it that Hermione had said, back in September? Something about this tournament being discontinued because of the death toll amount the people involved. That based on the history of it, in several cases it wasn't won but instead the prize went to the one who survived the longest. In effect winning by default, or even being named champion after succumbing to their wounds.

No, let them call him a coward, like they were already calling him a cheat. Let them hate him and refuse to talk to him, after all most of them already were. He might be a Gryffindor but that didn't mean he was stupid and he wanted no part of this. He had said so already, many times but even so most everyone had refuse to believe him. It was just like second year, all over again, insults and stupidity from most of the school, faculty and students alike. Well maybe, if faced with more than just his words, they would believe him and even if not, better taking the risk than certain death form that nightmare personified. They had made it so he couldn't run, but he could still escape. That is, assuming that the spell worked, and he could fly quickly enough to get away from that thing.

His cousin had often watched movies about people under fire, crouched in holes made by exploding shells. If he lived thru this, he might be tempted to see if there was a way to let Dudley view his memories of this. Then he concentrated on shutting out everything but the details of his broom. That was the key to using this spell, picturing both details of the thing being summoned, and then calling it to you. True you could just cast it and hope, but if you did you might get any number of things that fit the general description that might be nearby. Summoning a dropped or lost wand was easy, but concentrating on the details meant that you didn't get buried in them as well as your own.

Were it anything else he might have had trouble, but not with his broom. He knew every detail of it, given how often he had polished and checked it for scrapes and damage. It had been one of the few Christmas presents he had ever received and the first from his godfather. That was perhaps why he had been so angry when Hermione had effectively stolen it. Making him turn a deaf ear to her claims, of it needing to be checked over. Still, after he had (finally) got it back, he had forgiven her mostly. But he didn't se the issue happening again, especially now that she had been warned against any further intolerable or autocratic acts. Not that such even mattered really, given that if this worked they probably would never see each other again. A fact that made him rather sad now that he considered it. Still there was nothing for it, and so he did his best to ignore all the noise. Blocking out the sounds from both the crowd and the monster, he concentrated on the details of his most treasured possession and then calling out the incantation.

"Accio Firebolt!" he shouted.

Then he waited, every part of his mind and soul hoping and praying, he had done the spell correctly and it would come to him. If it didn't work, if it wouldn't come he was as good as dead and might as well just stand up and let the flames kill him as quickly as possible. Crouched there, his legs ready to spring into action, and his eyes looking skyward, he assumed those watching were probably already pointing fingers in mockery at his lack of action. Not that this mattered to him at all now, all that mattered was spotting his broom arriving and getting on it. There would be a moment of time when he would have to break cover, but if he timed it right he should have a chance, given that the dragon need to breath between blasts. Then both he and the crowd spotted it, saw it, thou strangely he was almost certain that it was coming form the wrong direction. Still maybe he had got turned about, or someone, Hermione perhaps, had decided to help him and brought it nearby so as to make it easier to summon.

Not that he cared about such questions right now, it was enough it was here, and in a moment he would be aboard, and soon after far away from this place. Then just as he was about to leap, he saw his plan and probably his only chance blocked and denied him. The dragon must have decided he was injured or dead and moved to see if it could reach his fallen form. It could have easily, but for the thick chain and collar that bound it. But even restrained so, it could still act and perhaps seeing something moving lashed out with its spiked tail. In so doing reducing his godfather's gift to scraps of broken wood and straw.

Harry wanted to cry, to scream, to deny what he had seen, but he could not. Had he been risking his life to some good rationale, it perhaps might have been not so bad. Facing such a nightmare, even if most people were ignorant of why, was familiar enough to him. But not for something like this. To lose one of the few things he really treasured, something effectively irreplaceable, was too much, and he refused to allow it to go unanswered. All his life he had suffered, just managing to exist, while being faced with bullying, and being denied any sort of friendship. He had seen Hogwarts as an escape from that, but here too he was faced with scorn and injustice. Mostly by those that despised him for no good or proper reason. But now, this was one insult too many, one that he decided would not be unanswered. He would not tolerate it, this act by something so sure of its power that it struck in the most painful way it could. Worse, he saw it bare its fangs in a grim parody of a smile, almost as if it were laughing about what it had just done. The headmaster, and other such people, were forever telling him to forgive those that wronged him. To let go his anger at people like Malfoy or Snape, and most recently Ron. But for all he had listened in the past, he refused to do so now. There was a limit, some point where any-man said; enough! A line that must not be crossed, but this thing had and if it was the last thing he ever did he would have vengeance. Not just on that, but on all of them, they would see that the meek little wuss they had wronged was gone. In his place a wizard that had had enough and who wasn't gong to take it anymore.

Sitting in the stands Hermione had watched on with horror as the final dragon was brought in. The thing had to be twice the size of any of the others, and worse looked almost insane with rage comparatively. Where as the three before had seemed at worst annoyed at being moved here, this one had strained against all restraint and roared and snapped at the handlers as it was brought in. Using the omninoculars she borrowed from Ron, she saw what she suspected the real reason was. Where the others had been taken to a nest where their eggs waited, this one was placed at one with nothing but painted rocks and the prize within it. Obviously someone had rigged this to make certain this dragon was far worse than any of the others. Logically that might mean 'they' had intended for Harry to have no chance, and so to be killed.

Seeing this clearly, she immediately took action and got out of her seat. She was determined to get to the judges and get this event stopped, or at least delayed until things could be checked over. Unfortunately, despite her efforts, Harry had appeared before she could get anyone to listen to her. She had tried to yell for him to stop and wait but that idiot bagman had pulled her back and then ordered her to sit down and shut up. He then went on to yell at her that she had no business interfering and that once a contestant stepped out everyone was powerless to stop things until the event finished. It was only her self control, aided by her indecision about whether to hex him right off or to attack him as her father had instructed, that prevented her form giving him what he deserved before McGonagall had pulled her away and demanded an explanation.

Given her respect for teachers in general, and for her head of house in particular, it must have been quite a shock to the teacher, when Hermione responded in kind. But given her first real friend was in mortal danger she didn't care. There was a time for politeness, and a time for blunt action, and this obviously was the latter. Therefore she minced no words as she pointed out the facts and how clear it was that this had been rigged against Harry and how someone needed to do something to help him. If McGonagall was shocked at her tone or at the facts she gave her, Hermione didn't know or care. All that mattered was to stop this obvious set up, and to do so at once.

Minerva had never heard miss granger speak so rudely or so forcefully. But as odd as this was for her, it clearly was also necessary and very accurate. To face any single person against a dragon was madness, but what was clearly happening here was criminal. The other champions faced trouble enough in their challenges, but those dragons still were on their real offspring and not some fake nest. This was even beyond the blatant difference in both size and temperament of the breed Mr. Potter was facing. Nodding to her student she turned toward Albus and the judges, vowing to herself that they would listen, even if she had to force them to. But before she could even begin she heard a gasp and looked to several of the crowd pointing skyward. There she saw a broom flying toward where potter was, obviously summoned by him somehow. Even as she saw it she guessed his plan, but it was madness. Surely the boy couldn't be considering attempting to complete the contest by out flying a creature that was flying virtually since birth?

Hermione saw the broom as well, but was confused for another reason. She had guessed Harry had planned to summon something, given she had coached him in use of the spell. But why his broom, and more, shouldn't it have come form the castle, assuming it was even possible to summon something form that distance. But this one was coming form the opposite direction entirely. Had he or someone else moved it, given all that was in that direction was the forest? But then she saw the dragon's tail lash out and she all but screamed in horror as he obviously in shock merely stood there glaring at the monstrous creature. She turned away her eyes already full of tears, refusing to look as her friend was killed in front of an uncaring crowd

All across the stands, people who had been yelling a moment before, suddenly became silent. Each of them, either jeering or in a few cases yelling encouragement, knowing for certain what was about to happen. Ron had all but laughed at Hermione's concerns, but when she tore off, he saw how spiteful and dishonorable his amusement actually was. Worse he also began to feel guilty about his actions since the start of the tournament an his refusal to believe Harry about how he had been entered. Sure, Harry might be foolhardy sometimes, but even so, he wasn't dumb enough to risk something like this.

Across the stands, sitting with his father, Draco found himself with similar thoughts. True he hated potter, had done since that first day of school. Associating with a blood-traitor was bad enough but to spurn his friendship and blatantly refuse his hand was beyond insulting. But despite this he would be missed. Potter was almost worthy rival, particularly on the pitch when they played against each other. But also when they clashed, especially when compared to the rest of the fools here. Still, even so, his thoughts didn't stop him form leaning forward to get a good view of the show. If potter was going to be dragon chow he wanted to see it.

Over at the judges table, Dumbledore heard miss granger all but yelling at Minerva, and saw merit in her concerns. Young Harry was clearly out of his depth, as would any student be, faced with such a task. But if she were right in her worries, then he needed to do something quickly for the boy to survive. After all, even if he was somehow mistaken and the prophecy had been already fulfilled, Harry might still be useful later. He pulled his wand so he was ready to cast, and was just about to announce the boy would be allowed to forfeit, when after a moment or two of shocked stupor young Harry seemed explode magically and cast an unknown spell at the dragon.

Harry wasn't angry. Anger is something a thinking person feels and he was far beyond anything like that. Hate or rage might be better names, but even those fell short. Harry had felt all those before and in what remained of his perceptions, he knew he had left anything he had a name for far behind. In fact even his sense of self was gone, replaced by the primal instincts of something savage. All that he cared about was that this thing in front of him was not only killed but utterly destroyed. Inside him something snapped, and from that place a surge of unstoppable power burst forth. Not knowing or even caring how he knew such things, he screamed out a spell, not even realizing it was in parseltougue. It was both the roar of a challenge against that thing, and at the same time a curse on all that was wrong in his life. Dragons are very resistant to spells, but he knew this magic would find a way to do as he needed it to. In this he would accept nothing less, and in that belief the spell gained even more power. It shattered all limits on both it and him as it lashed out against its target. It was more than a spell, more like a use of primal magic. Something that a scholar years ago might have theorized existed, but that had been long forgotten in how to be used. A magic fueled by belief and with one purpose, destruction even at the cost of ones own existence.

The dragon screamed in pain as it was struck, and it thrashed as if trying to escape. What it had though prey, now was shown to be a danger to it. No such small creature should have such power, and more should not be able to maintain such an attack. But somehow this one was, perhaps due to everything that made him a person, wasn't there. Instead, hiding, curled up deep within his psyche. So that all that remained was a creature whose sole purpose was to visit all the pain it had ever known on this creature in front of it. It did not care what it took be it magic or even life, it would have its vengeance. All would see this, and it would be a warning to all who came after. If it were the last thing it did, then in a blaze of glory it would leave its mark.

Dumbledore cowered at the dragons cries of pain. It wasn't a sound but more a physical force that had most trying to make themselves as small as possible, as if to escape what they heard. Not that he cowered very long, as to his horror, he saw the wards shifting to red. He and the organizers had constructed very powerful shields so nothing in the contest might harm the spectators. But now, these seemed far short of what they should be as the crazed dragon sent waves of flames against them, in its torment. Given his knowledge regarding dragons, he knew the ward strength should have been sufficient, but somehow it was not, and it was also clear they were not going to be able to last much longer. The implications of this had him ignoring the events below and yelling for his friend Alistair to help reinforce the wards. He spared but a moment to order Minerva to clear the area, then he began casting every reinforcement magic he knew as quickly as he could. If they could just be kept up for a few minutes, it might save a great many lives.

Creatures fight to protect their young, or in the face of danger to themselves, but each has a limit that once reached will cause them to flee. The horntail was no different, and even facing an impossible situation, its instincts remained. It knew on some level the chain and collar were meant to keep it form escaping, but in its maddened state it ignored this. Staying here would mean its death, and so it would spread its wings and fly free of this place and the unholy thing masquerading as a human. Such things as chains or even strong walls didn't matter to it as it took flight in hopes of escape.

Harry's ears heard the chain strain and snap, then his eyes saw the thing taking flight, and judged it unacceptable. He refused to allow this thing to escape, for if it did he would be denied vengeance. Thus as it clawed its way into the air, he too pushed away the ground and leaping high grabbed what was left of the chain and swinging himself up onto its neck. He neither noticed as they crashed past the stands, wrecking a large area of them in the process. Nor heard the screams of the injured as they flew past them and outside the arena. All that mattered was this things death and that it be by his hand and will.

Afterwards, there would be several debates about what happened as the dragon escaped. Some would say that Alistair Moody's, being an ex-auror had ignored the danger and acted to save other lives. Others would contend that he had never guessed that he was in danger until it was far too late. Those who had known him, would speak of his mantra of 'constant vigilance', while others might submit that his history of injuries was the telling point. Still, which ever side of the question they were on, all would agree that he must have known at some point he had no chance to get clear. They also agreed that by adding his last strength to the wards, even as he died he might have bought a few precious seconds for others to escape the destruction.

An other who had also worked till the end was headmaster Dumbledore, but who fortunately was counted only among the severely wounded and not the dead. Thou this was chiefly due to his receiving care immediately, and even then it was a near thing. The fact that a full hospital station had been set up, mostly due to the school nurse insisting on it in case of some calamity, had saved his and several more lives as well. Deputy McGonagall was also counted among the heroes that day, for her efforts to clear the area and get people away before the beast broke loose. She too was among the injured but fortunately not as badly as many others. She had ignored her injuries and along with professor snipe, had worked to free those that were trapped and get them to medical help as soon as possible.

Some say, snipe revealed the other side of himself that day. Thou perhaps it was because he knew that had he been in his seat he too would have been killed. So it was only thru sheer chance that he was not, having been summoned to answer an issue of potion interaction regarding Diggory's injuries. But what ever the case, he had witnessed the things escape and seeing the damage it did smashing free he had not hesitated to give what help he could. He might well be known as a complete terror in his classroom, but he was heard to say that he refused to see anyone suffer unnecessarily, not even if they might be deserving of it as potter, or black.

**Part Two: The Aftermath.**

Given the number of injuries as well as deaths of several noteworthy figures, it was of no surprise that many people wanted answers. As one of these was the minister fudge himself, there was almost no delay in his beginning an inquiry into what had happened once things had begun to calm down. Oh he knew some would say he acted so quickly since Dumbledore was unable to stop him, being still unconscious in hospital. But, clearly this was far beyond any petty politics, and he knew if he didn't act he might fall with those that were responsible. Several notable ministry, and Wizengott personal had been there in the premiere seating, which was where the destruction chiefly was. That meant, if not for certain 'selfless' heroics, many of them might have also been killed, and not just badly frightened. Even if Dumbledore had come thru all that, his availed diplomatic abilities wouldn't stop their collective anger at this huge mess.

This was obviously the sort of thing that had caused the tournament to be discontinued in the first place. Clearly those behind its resurrection needed to be held accountable. The trouble was, the ministry itself was counted among them, and so blaming the obvious scapegoats would also involve his cabinet. No answers needed to be found and perhaps even the heroes of that tragedy should be played up as a distraction. As for the rest of the tournament, that would be on hold. Partly due to most of the judges being counted among those with the worst injuries, but mainly as it would be carrier suicide to even speak of continuing in the face of this. The main problem would be who to head the panel of inquiry, as many of those who would normally be chosen would be called as witnesses. In the end he dumped it in the lap of madam bones and the DMLE, with clear orders to find who was at fault and see them face appropriate charges, no matter who they were.

Aurors protect their own, even if they are retired, and Amelia Bones swore to see those that cost the world moody, found and punished. She quickly reassigned personnel, so that she had a pool of truly capable investigators to interview anyone and everyone who might have seen or known anything.. She also informed them that it should be understood that all their inquires were required to be answered in a clear manner. That unclear or deceptive answers would not be tolerated and those that continued to give them would face her and the courts for such tactics. Her only regret was that Dumbledore was still unconscious in hospital and would be for some time, so he would not be available for such a questioning.

All too soon answers began to be found, unfortunately these only made things less clear and more troubling for those involved. So as to not miss any evidence, the arena was examined as soon as possible. Wreckage was only moved where it was urgent that it be so, and where possible put back strait afterwards. Witness statements were compiled in hopes of finding the exact sequence of events. While spell residue was examined and measured in hopes of discovering how things had happened. Even the arena floor was investigated and it was there they found the most telling information. The remains of the task's goal was found smashed an melted in the remains of the nest area. The residue of the magics used in the area clinging to what was left of it. But oddly there was also signs of other magics upon it, ones not present on the other three orbs. But this mystery was quickly supplanted when they began to examine the chain that had been used to restrain the dragon, and found it sabotaged. It had been tampered with in such a way as to make it appear still strong but to easily break form the beast using its full strength. Who ever had done that had intended the dragon to break free, and so to be even more able to kill the one facing it.

This led the investigators to wonder about why someone might do this, and that led them to investigating the one facing it. That is when they made the discovery, that the boy himself, young Mr. Potter was among the missing. Oddly enough, questioning people about this led them to finding additional clues, ones that made things all the most confused. Those coming form professor Severus Snape, and about some things he had seen as the creature struggled to get free from the wreckage it had left of the stands as it had sought to escape.

"fortunately I was away form my seat, being called to consult with Madame Pomphey in the medical tent. When we both heard a great commotion and I quickly stepping outside to investigate. I saw the creature emerge from the shattered area, clearly attempting to fly but suffering great difficulty. Even at that distance I could tell it was already injured and was, in my opinion, in a blind panic to escape. Before the creature actually took to the air, I chanced to see someone apparently clinging to it. Almost as if they were attempting to ride it, and were using the remains of its restraints as a tool for this. I admit this inspired my curiosity and I found myself attempting to see if this was the case or not. Which meant I was still staring at it as it passed over the lake, meaning I clearly saw it fall. I am no expert on such creatures, save for the usefulness of their parts in potions, but to me it appeared much like when hunter brings down a bird, it appeared as if it somehow forgot how to fly. It hung there for a moment then fell 'bonelessly' to the surface, hitting the water with a great splash. At which point, still not seeing for certain if anyone was on it, I turned my attentions to the living and those I could help."

As that was occurring, others were finishing up speaking to the handlers, all of which basically agreed in how badly things had been handed. They told of their attempts to prevent that dragon even being used. According to them somehow the wrong one had been sent here, and when they realized this they became very concerned. All the other dragons selected while fierce were easily controllable, but not that one. It had always been a problem, and that was before it began to destroy its own offspring and anything else it might have access to. In fact according to one, even keeping it alive for research purposes was foolish and it should have been killed long ago. They had immediately taken their concerns to the organizers, suggesting a short delay in the date of the event, so that this error might be corrected. But, if that was not possible, then perhaps using one of the others twice might be necessary. But, not only had their valid concerns been ignored, but worse someone on the panel, thou exactly who thy were unable to say, had told them just to do their jobs and keep quite about things that were not their concern. This might have been seen as simple shifting of blame, but for the fact that signs of memory removal were present in all of them. .clearly the person or persons behind this, had made very sure their plans would come off without interference.

It would be a day of so later when the carcass of the dragon was finally retrieved from the lake, and able to be examined. The delay being due to two main factors: the size of the beast and the depth of the water it had fallen into. Fortunately thou, this was assumed not to matter very much, as despite being home to a fair number of creatures, nothing in the lake was of size to feed on a creature like that. Still the dragon experts all agreed what came up was a mess, but that was to be expected given its apparent death in flight and so having hit the water very hard. Once it was on shore however the first task was to confirm this, and what exactly had killed it. What they found was, that it had clearly been badly injured, by some unknown sort of magic, and this had continued as it tried to escape. Then it fell out of the air tumbling as it did so and hit the water inverted, shattering both it s back and neck. They doubted that it was even alive by the time that occurred, but reported that even if it had been in perfect health that impact would have killed it. That discovered they left the remains to those that were tasked to deal with the remains of such creatures. No one liked that a dragon died, but no one could dispute how much was useful on one and so 'harvesting' needed to be quickly started. However as the 'reapers' began, they soon had to call back the investigators, as they had found something. Wedged between two of the large spinal neck plates was the remains of a wand, one that they could easily recognize. How it had got there was obvious, and it proved those reports of someone being carried aloft by the creature as accurate. However what they still disagreed on was why the broken fragment of holly was there. Some assumed that it had been driven there by the force of the water. While others spoke of the fourth champion pushing his wand between the plates in an attempt to by pass the dragons magical resistance. But most cared little for the argument as they were more concerned with what had happed to the fourth champion. Given how the dragon had hit, if this bit of his wand indicated his position then he would surely have been killed. If not just from the fall, then either by being crushed by the dragon's mass or by being trapped underwater by it's bulk. In fact being such a grim issue, all but assured there would be speculation as to his actual fate. The most troubling aspect was how certain people seemed to use this as permission to make unkind comments and speculations about the boy. Something that they soon found was not tolerated as it might have been when he was alive. Not that some accepted his death easily thou, in fact a few of his classmates actually refused to believe him dead at all. One of them even told investigators as much. Stating that, given what he had survived in the past three years, until she saw his body she would not accept he had not survived miraculously yet again.

But even she, for all her muggle-born faith, must have had difficulty holding to such heart felt belief as the days passed. For one by one all the others came to accept that he must be gone, given he was still missing, and surely he would have been seen by someone had he survived. One of the first had been, what many spoke of as his best friend, although he had been at outs with him due to his entering the tournament. When asked why he gave up so quickly on him he spoke of a conversation they had as the train arrived at school that year.

"Harry had spent time at my home, and I had just suggested we go swimming the next time, and he got an odd look. When I asked he looked embarrassed and told me he couldn't swim even a little bit at all. That even being near deep water scared him a bit, as he knew if he fell in he would drown." Then the boy looked very sad "it was worse as we arrived and we saw how bad the weather was. Harry said it was insane to have the 'firstys' crossing the lake in such weather. That those little boats were chancy enough even if the lake was clam, but the way it was that night they were just asking for bad stuff to happen. Even after the carriage left the station and was on its way here, he kept looking back. Almost as if he was trying to keep tem in sight , incase something did happen. I didn't pay much attention, but now I wonder if he was 'seeing' something the rest of us weren't. Maybe Professor Trelawney managed to awake his 'inner eye' and he got a glimpse of the future, of someone in distress, far form shore and desperately begging for help. Never guessing it was his voice, or that no one else would ever hear it, and no help would ever arrive."

Such comments, raised question in some peoples minds, and one of the investigating assistants began to ask if questions about the boy himself, and if his home life should not be looked into. She might have been ignored, being a half blood and barely out of training. Except that those same things had given her notable insights into things, at least according to her partners. The fact that she was somewhat related to him, was raised but immediately dropped, after all look hard enough and most married couples were related in some way or other. So too the points she raised were quite telling, particularly that nearly all 'muggle' children who attend school are taught on some level how to swim. According to her, and backed up by documentation she was able to produce, after a number of incidents many years ago, their govt passed a regulation that all school children needed to be given basic instruction in this area. So then, given he was raised by muggles, a fact that many now wondered about, why would young potter have said what he did? More over, given certain other statements, in this case by the girl he might have asked to the upcoming Yule ball, further investigation of his personal history seemed highly suggested.

Of course this wasn't the main area of investigation and give the boy was dead it could wait if necessary. The main thing was the great mess that this tournament and the incident had stirred up. Politically it was a nightmare, especially given that a great many peoples concerns about restarting it had been ignored. Now those same people, and quite a few others were out for blood, and the main people behind the push for it to happen were either dead or still in hospital due to their injuries. All of which meant that the ministry was forced to examine not only what happened but how it had been allowed to occur as well. Even going so far as to ask if using the goblet of fire to select the participants was the correct way of things at all.

What was soon discovered was troubling, particularly as even a slight examination of the facts led to many more disturbing questions. Thins like, wondering why no one had reported the tampering with the goblet, causing it to select 4 instead of 3 participants. As well, someone must have had an agenda in forcing someone under age to participate. Since the new regulations clearly opposed this, why had he been told he had no choice, especially as he had maintained he had not entered his name? Particularly, as everyone knew, children could not be bound by contracts, except for those dealing with specific matters and negotiated by their actual guardians. So for potter to even stand as a champion, someone must have claimed authority to authorize his participation, despite his stated wishes on the matter and how questionable that would actually be. This led to closer examination of certain parties involved in this contest, particularly the judges and who were charged with overseeing the events. What they found was most troubling.

'Ludo' Bagman despite his notable background in quidditch, was not someone who should have been involved at all. His habitual gambling, which was a problem even before this year, had grown even worse recently. In fact according to some he had left the world cup completely bankrupt after the goblins had attempted to get what he owed them. But reports were he still owed both them and several other people quite a bit of money prior to the event. So much that rumor had it he had may have even attempted to use fake currency to get people off his back. Unfortunately, if he had tried this, it didn't work, and by the time the names were drawn he was facing increasingly nasty people demanding to be paid.

Then the day after Harry potter's name was drawn, a new wager was made with the goblins, one for the boy to actually win the tournament. This despite the fact he should have been asking questions about the boy even participating. It also was found out that he had made a number of attempts to speak with the boy, even writing him about offering him help to do well. He had even gone so far as to blatantly offer him 'a few pointers' just before the event. However, despite all this the boy had wanted nothing to do with him and told him so. Then just after the event showed he suddenly was completely out of the red and able to pay off all his debts with the new found wealth. Clearly he had found someone to front him a great amount of cash, but who was unknown and in fact had been very carefully concealed. Given how suspicious this was, particularly given the events of that day, he had people form the DMLE eagerly awaiting his return to consciousness.

But it was as they started looking into Headmaster Dumbledore that the real dirt began to fly. Despite the heroics he had shown that day, as they began to examine things his motives began to become questionable.. Initially things began to unravel for him as the investigators looked into his conduct regarding his schools second champion. Apparently he well knew that potter had not entered himself, given he had cast a ward to prevent underage entrants, and had questioned the boy that first evening as to how his name appeared. But then rumors of what else had been said that night began to surface. Things like: how he suddenly began to insist that the boy participate, after merely checking with a single person, or completely ignoring any calls for further checking by the others present. Then they were told, by a nameless source, that potter had been told the real reason he had to participate. Not because of any rule, but to flush out the person behind entering him. The fact that the headmaster would use one of his students as bait was most troubling, which only became more so after they heard that this wasn't the first time.

With this incident and the fall out form it, people began to speak out about events in prior years, and did so openly. Which quickly resulted in a long list of the various things that had gone on or had been heard about by the students. Things that should have had officers of the law called to the school several times. A great many of which, only avoided ending in tragedy due to Potter and his friends. The conclusions that was reached were staggering, either Dumbledore was clearly insane or he had been trying to kill people for some dark purpose. All of which saw him quietly transferred to a hospital bed in a secure facility. One specifically warded, so to prevent all manner of escapes, including rare ones he might be able to make use of. Then depending on what the healers found, assuming he actually survived, he would face two possible fates. Either he would disappear from public life, or would face trial before the courts he had so recently commanded. Either way all his positions would need to be refilled, but this time by several other people. Never again, it was decreed, would one man be allowed to hold more than one such position.

Hermione sat going over her notes. Months had passed since the events of that terrible day. Perhaps no one had officially said so, but everyone knew the tournament was over. they school had tried to host a Yule ball, but many of the students had chosen not to attend. For her part, the instant Professor McGonagall had spoken of the event, she had told her she would not be there. The teacher hadn't approved of her saying so in such a public way, but she didn't care. After losing what might be her best friend only a few weeks before, she was not going to inform her parents she wouldn't be there for Christmas. Later some would tell her it was her being able to stand up to the teacher that gave them courage to do the same. But as nice as that sounded, it didn't really matter.

As for the second task, not to mention the third, the listed plan for them to retrieve some hostage form the bottom of the lake, in February was deemed 'too stupid for words' by the people examining the tournament as a whole. They announced that the second event would be postponed while they reorganized what it was to be. When asked if this didn't put the Champions in danger, they responded that they would be in far more danger had it gone ahead as planned. They then added that there was no time limit on when the events happened, so until they were scheduled, the participants would not be deemed in violation of their agreements.

Of course, this also meant that until they did have those events, no other tournament could be started. Which Hermione guessed might be their plan, to prevent further such things until they could permanently end the holding of such games. In fact she found herself rather amused one night as she realized how the winner might be decide. That being who ever lived the longest, as the others were lost to old age and so out of the contest. But then, any amusement turned butter as she remembered who was the first to be lost to what amounted to a 'blood sport'.

Besides, amusing stories and jokes were best when shared with friends and for her that was a rare commodity. Perhaps if Harry had somehow survived, it might have given Ron a chance to apologize. But with him being gone Ron never tried and as a result any friendship between them was forever lost. Not that she cared much, or so she told herself, the red-head was a lousy student and would be lucky if he didn't end up repeating the year. In fact given how things appeared his sister would graduate before he did unless things radically changed.

Still, she wasn't all that lonely, between a few new friends, and a number of pen-pals form the 'real' world, that she had found a way to write to. Not that the method was as simple as writing her parents, but it had been pleasing to find it was possible. It had happened that while assisting madam Pince, she had found an old Muggle-studies textbook. Who ever had owned it, was the sort to write in books, but by chance she decided to look over those notes. In so doing she discovered he had theorize a method for sending and receiving mundane mail. An idea that she quickly saw might be actually workable, and that she endeavored to put to the test. Amazingly it not only worked but when she presented he findings she was commended for her initiative, as this would make things much easier for students like herself in the future. Yet even with the amount of mail that came in each day form that direction, she was surprised to get anything herself today. Normally letters came to her late in the week, not on Mondays. So unless this was one that had been badly delayed, it was not from someone she knew. But upon opening it she discovered a further mystery, as it contained a second envelope and a note from home. Apparently a personal envelope had arrived at her parents surgery, and when her mother opened it she found this one inside. It was clearly addressed to her and named Hogwarts by its full title. This had Hermione concerned and not wanting to have such a note read over her shoulder she excused herself and walked quickly to her private place, Myrtle's bathroom. As strange as it was to feel drawn to this place, that is what had happened after that terrible day. Somehow, having somewhere no one would bother her, and where the only company would be a weeping ghost, brought her comfort. Perhaps because they virtually shared the same experiences in coming here, the only difference being Hermione had survived encountering her monster. Greeting her spiritual friend she sat down and opened the envelope. Inside of which was a picture postcard with a note on the back.

_Dear Hermione_

_Sorry I didn't write sooner, but I want sure about what to write. As should be clear by now, I am not dead, despite the fact I probably should be. Yes I saw the reports in the papers, albeit somewhat late in some cases. Mostly, due to my being rather 'out of it' for a notable period. The worst part is I can't tell you how exactly I survived, or what exactly happened for that matter. My last memory of things had me in the arena seeing my broom coming toward me, then the next thing I knew I was somewhere else. I woke up in a strange bed, and might have given in to panic, but for a rather nice lady walking in. She quickly assured me I was safe and said not to worry. Apparently there had been some sort of accident, and I had been found nearby. This led to the rescue workers assuming I had been injured in that mess. Unfortunately having no ID it took a while to get things straitened out. Especially with them being muggles and me not having a wand to attract anyone's attention. As you probably guessed by the post mark, I somehow got rather far form home, but luckily found myself in a place that speaks English. _

_Hermione, you also may have noticed that I didn't include a retune address. That wasn't by error, but because I don't want to chance anyone form there finding me. I hope you can forgive me, but I am not coming back. The story is that I lost most of my memories and that resulted in my being re-taught what I must have already studied. Yes it is purely mundane stuff, but it will lead to a better life than I would have had there. Particularly as, near as can tell, my missing the second event and what ever else has had no effect whatsoever. Clearly I was lied to about there being a magical contract. Anyways, when I am a bit more sure of things I will write again. In the meantime, stay well. _

_The person you knew as Harry potter_

_Ps: that isn't my name anymore, I have a new one. So attempting to track me down that way wont work. Sorry, I just cannot take the risk of my new life being ruined by certain people from the old one._

Hermoine was not sure if she should cry or smile at this. Particularly as, she doubted her mother would have even kept the original envelope, and if the post mark would even be readable if she had. The photo on the card showed the site Americans used to launch things into space. But even that was no real clue, given she had seen similar cards sold at several science museums. She was a bit sad that she couldn't write back to him, if only to tell him his actual broom was safe. It had been found with his things when she got back to the castle, and was even now waiting for him in his vault. The goblins might be nasty, but they knew their business, and maintained his accounts as 'they had no proof of his death'. Which thinking about it might be a way for her to contact him, that is if he made use of his accounts at all. While she couldn't actually visit his vault she could make deposits and the bank shouldn't care if what she put in there was money or other things. In fact, it should be possible to send him a letter directly, assuming they were like other such professionals and sent regular correspondence to him. Oh she might have to convince them to do it, perhaps even offer a bribe, but it should be possible.

Still that was for later, after she was away form school. For now this would be placed in her diary and kept secret form everyone. Harry deserved to enjoy his life, even if that meant she was without him. She wouldn't ruin this chance for her friend, who clearly was in some other school and doing well. If she did then she would not be worthy of being around him, and that is what she truly wanted if it were somehow possible.

**End**


End file.
